


We Are the Answer To Each Other

by ramenrulz8P



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P
Summary: Reader X Hongbin fluff where Bin is playing video games and pregnant MC is trying to get him to eat food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably errors in this since my editors are busy with exams and I wrote this on a whim XD

“Bin-ah~!” You called out, waiting for you husband to respond. “Oppa~!” You yelled again, getting a little annoyed he didn’t immediately respond the first time.

When a whole minute passed and he hadn’t even made the slightest acknowledging sound, you were ready to bust a vein.

You worked hard all day and you were tired, and yet he was going to make you personally collect him for dinner. You angrily shuffled passed the large collection of photos that framed your giant wedding portrait and flung open the double doors to the office.

Your husband was completely immersed in his game, his headset blocking out all sounds of the outside world. You marched over to the computer screen and waved your hand in front of his face before pulling at the side of his headset. “Lee Hongbin! Are you going to eat dinner or aren’t you?!”

He kept his eyes glued to the multiple screens as he answered you, “Just one sec, jjagi. I’ve almost got this guy.”

You stepped closer took a look at the screen and noticed how the new campaign had just started. There would be no moving him at this point.

Letting out a sigh you walked back to the kitchen to grabbed the dinner plate you’d set for him. Moments later you’d returned, finding him exactly how you left him. “If you’re not going to look away from the screen at least eat something,” you said as you placed the plate next down next to him.

You stared at him for ten seconds, hoping he’d at least say thanks, before sighing and turning to head out the door.

As you were about to step away, he grabbed your wrist. “Where are you going?”

“To bed. I’m exhausted, unlike you.” You stated matter-of-factly.

“But I thought you were going to game with me today…,” his voice edged on a whine, as he pouted. The round had just ended and of course he won.

“I’m too tired to even think right now, I’m going to be useless if I play like this.” You poked his shoulder and tried to get him to let go of your hand.

He stuck out his lower lip even further and looked up at you with puppy eyes. “Then can you stay and feed me please?”

You ran your free hand down your face. You were too old for this trick to still work on you, but you found yourself pulling up your office chair next to him. “Oppa, you’re about to have a baby, not turn into one.”

Hongbin finally let go of your hand and laughed. “It’s practice, for later.”

You put a hand on your stomach and rolled your eyes. Years ago Hongbin would have cringed at his current self. He was the literally definition of corny ever since he’d inherited a terrible talent for dad jokes from Leo. But something about it was endearing.

You watched him happily click away and wondered where the time had gone. When you two first met, at a PC bang it seemed like you would have never even been friends. It was only after four years of knowing one another did you even confess to him. But his work was always the number one priority and so the two of you waited. And waited. And eventually you were finally able to be together.  Both of you had been married for around two year and were nearing the end of your thirties, but the simplest things about him still marveled you. Just the fact that you could watch him eat the heaping spoonfuls of rice you held up to his mouth, made your heart race.

It was nice just watching Hongbin play, but nowhere near as fun as playing with him. You were already tired and honestly you were getting bored of just feeding him rice. So you made a little game of your own-challenging him as he played. You kept holding the spoon at different places, watching him lean in for a bite. When you were down to the last few spoons you slowly drew back the spoon towards you, forcing your husband to lean towards you as well. When you’d finally drawn him close enough, you kissed him on the cheek.

In that second, his hands stopped moving. He slowly turned his head to you-looking you directly in the eyes. His cheeks etched themselves with his trademark dimples as he smiled at you. It made your heart flutter. You hoped that if you child didn’t look as gorgeous as their father that they would at least have those dimples.

Hongbin completely let go of his keyboard and reached for you, lifting you onto his lap so he could hold you as he smothered you in warm kisses- all while being mindful of the little protrusion that kept you from melding to him.

You instantly felt a new surge of energy rush through you as you kissed him. Just the slightest touch was enough for you to have sparks running down your skin. Suddenly, you felt a strong kick pull you back from your husband.

You smiled and rubbed a hand over your stomach. If it was embarrassed now, you could only imagine what it would be like in the future.

“Seems like baby bean is embarrassed by us,”

Hongbin’s smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes when he nodded. His fingers seemed extra careful as he brushed a thumb along the side of your belly.

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

You raised a brow. “Do you think you’ll be a bad father?”

He hugged you and brushed your hair as he told you what weighed on his mind. “I don’t know… every time I see N-hyung or Leo-hyung with their kids I wonder if I could ever live up to them?”

“Are they the ones who got me pregnant?” You asked rhetorically as you jabbed a finger at his chest. “Lee Hongbin, this is your kid. Yours. And mine. You’re the one who its going to call dad. There is nothing to live up to. There is only a reputation to make and I know you’re going to be great, so don’t ever say you’re not going to live up to anyone."

His eyes seemed to glow when he looked at you. “Why do you always know what to say?”

“Because I know when you need therapy, la la la la la therapy,” you sang and mimicked the dance as best you could in this position.

It was more than enough to get, Hongbin shaking with laughter.

“Please stop,” he begged between breaths.

“Never,” you promised as you curled yourself into his frame.

Hongbin’s screen began to glow red, finally alerting him back to the game. “Oh no… It looks like I lost. Chanshikkie isn’t going to be happy about this.”

“Maybe you should have married Gongchan instead.” You teased as you watched, him frantically send a message over to his best friend.

“Should I have?” He asked jokingly, earning him a slap on the arm. He laughed again. “You know I’m joking~. Where would I be without you?”

“I’m going to need a straightening iron to uncurl my fingers,” you groaned as you nuzzled his neck.

You were preparing yourself to get up so he could play longer, but the moment you tried it felt like needles were jabbing your lower back. In the end you just adjusted yourself into a more comfortable position, snuggling up to Hongbin without getting in his way. As you ducked your head into the curve of his neck and breathed in his clean scent. The sound of his steady pulse lulled you to sleep.

Hongbin was so busy making up for the loss that he only noticed you’d fallen asleep half an hour later. He smiled down at you before sending Gongchan quick message goodnight. Once everything was shut off he tried to lift you off of him and into his arms. Before it was an almost effortless task but now that you were pregnant he couldn’t risk lifting you out like that.

Hongbin got creative and rolled himself back to your bedroom with you on his lap. It was a whole different level of challenging to pull you out of the chair and put you on the bed, but somehow he managed. Not bothering to roll the chair back to the office, Hongbin kicked it aside.

Your husband gently dropped into bed and pulled the covers over both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the corny title, I didn't even want to write one tbh but AO3 doesn't let fics go title less so I just took one of Bin's lines from Milky Way. I don't really write VIXX fanfics and I can't promise anything to anyone in the future because it took me like 12 years to write this XD But I hope you all enjoyed my first VIXX fanfic ^_^


End file.
